This invention relates to apparatus for extending an enclosure formed by structure and provided with an opening for access to the enclosure from outside the structure, the enclosure providing protected internal space for domestic, commercial and industrial purposes, eg. garages, workshops etc.
FR-A-2576955, FR-A-1583741 and FR-A-1059516 disclose various forms of apparatus for extending an enclosure temporarily comprising movable structure forming a roof portion and sidewalls depending from the roof portion, the movable structure being guided for substantially rectilinear movement into and out of the enclosure by interengagement of wheels mounted on a sidewall of the enclosure with straight guide tracks in the sidewalls of the movable structure. Problems would arise if ground to be traversed by the movable structure as it is drawn out of the enclosure was not substantially flat and horizontal. In the case of the apparatus disclosed by FR-A-1583741 all the weight of the movable structure would have to be borne by the wheels mounted in the enclosure whereas the telescopic arrangement disclosed by FR-A-2576955, could not allow one of its modules to follow a carriageway which slopes up or down from the front of the enclosure, which is quite common with garages of houses in modern housing estates.
An object of this invention is to provide apparatus for extending an enclosure which is better able to follow the slope of a carriageway in front of the enclosure than the apparatus disclosed in the references discussed above.